


i'm dying to be with you

by venomedveins



Series: tumblr prompts & drabbles [13]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: College AU, Drinking, Jealous!Nasir, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: Nasir watches Agron and his boyfriend at a party and thinks about some things.





	i'm dying to be with you

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for jealous!Nasir.
> 
> You know, I had intentions with this fic. I was gonna write something totally different and really just spot on jealous Nasir and then, I realized I was fucking tired and I am insane. I’m so sorry. Also, Agron dating Tiberius is fucking weird.

Nasir drags his thumbnail along the folded lip of the solo cup. The beer inside of it is watery, gross room temperature, but he still takes a slow swallow of it. This party has been going on for so fucking long, feels like god damn days. There are a million things that he should be saying to chastise himself, real back in the curl of his lip, the heat boiling in his chest.

Across the room, Agron is leaning on a door frame. He’s wearing some faded gray shirt, the fabric thin and clinging to him, stretched tighter when he reaches his arm out. Tiberius fits under it, one arm possessively wrapping around Agron’s waist until he can fit his arm over his hip. Agron stoops to whisper to him, something dirty probably from the way Tiberius laughs, tilting his head back to accept the kiss that follows.

The boiling heat in his chest catches hard, inflaming down into Nasir’s stomach, twisting it sharply when he tries to throw back the rest of his beer. He wishes he could find the stronger stuff, the whiskey that Nasir is sure the German brothers must keep around. Agron must have hid it though, the counter filled with forgotten bottles of Magic Hat and Coors Light.

Tiberius is petting down Agron’s chest, the taller man trying to carry on a conversation with Donar and Lugo. They’re nearly shouting, Lugo weaving some large tale that requires him to wave his hands and shout. Tiberius inches up Agron’s shirt on the side, petting over his hip, down across his abs. For his part, Agron doesn’t pay attention to the predatory caressing, keeping his arm firmly around Tiberius’ shoulders. It must just heighten Tiberius’ need to touch him though, fingers slipping just half an inch under Agron’s waistband.

Agron laughs at something, loud and boisterous, and Tiberius’ expression flickers. If Nasir hadn’t been staring, he would have missed it. It’s annoyance, hinging on disgust, as he reaches up to grip Agron’s chin, tugging his attention back. Agron goes with the motion, a ghost of a frown pulling down his face.

They whisper to each other, Agron’s face darkening as Tiberius hisses something vicious. Nasir feels guilty for watching, turning back to the dirty coffee table in front of him. He should just get up, find his jacket somewhere piled on Duro’s bed, and head home. But suddenly, he’s caught up again as Tiberius shoves past him, leg slamming into Nasir’s knees to avoid the table, shouting over his shoulder.

“Fine! Then fucking talk to your friends!”

“Tiberius. Don’t be like this,” Agron chases after him, “I didn’t do anything!”

“Fuck off!”

Agron is quick to follow, pausing for half a second when he sees Nasir, stumbling to a stop. He half smiles, dimples just faintly on his cheeks and his warm fingers brush Nasir’s shoulder.

“Hey. I didn’t see you come in.”

“I’ve been here a while. Slipped in while Mira was slipping out.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Agron’s gaze flickers over to the hallway, guilty and torn.

“Go. We’ll catch up later.” Nasir waves his hand, having to curl his fingers tighter around his cup. He wants to reach out, to pull Agron down onto the couch with him instead, but he doesn’t have that right.

“I’ll be back. Don’t go anywhere.” Leaning down, Agron brushes his mouth across Nasir’s cheekbone before drawing away.

And fuck. This sucks so fucking bad. Nasir has always wanted Agron to be happy, to have someone in his life that understands him, knows him in and out, can give him what he needs. And Tiberius is not that.

Nasir is never reckless, never impatient, never impulsive. But with Agron, he feels like he’s going to burn from the inside out. He can’t stand it anymore, the casual brushes that feel so fucking heavy, Agron’s hands on him in friendship. Only and always kissing Nasir’s cheek in hello, making a point of hugging him. It’s cruel how good and how miserable it feels. He knows he could treat Agron better, could love him better than Tiberius. Doesn’t change how things are.

It’s not ten minutes later though that Agron is back, scowling and defeated as he slumps onto the couch. Tossing his arm over his eyes, Agron’s legs naturally spread wide, one thigh pressing against Nasir’s bent knee, warm and firm.

“He’s still pissed?” Nasir finds an unopened Heineken in the middle of the table, cracking it open and pressing it into Agron’s hand.

“He’s always pissed at me.” Agron lifts his head just enough to press the can to his mouth, chugging it. He stops after a few swallows, raising an eyebrow at Nasir. “What?”

“Nothing.” Ducking his head, Nasir fiddles with one of his bracelets. “Just seems strange, is all.”

“What’s strange?” How can Agron be this fucking warm in a room that is already sweltering? Nasir gets distracted by everything about him.

“Well,” Nasir glances up at him, “it kind of looked like you were fighting because he doesn’t want you to talk to anyone but him.”

“More like he just always wants to fuck.” Agron grumbles, voice slurring a little. Nasir may be drunk, but he can also tell when Agron is too, cheeks red and eyes brighter. It’s why he’s so blunt, voice rugged around the edges. “I’m more than just a cock though, you know?”

“I know you are.” Nasir pats Agron’s thigh. This close, he can smell Agron’s cologne, the scent mixing with light sweat and Agron’s skin. He wants to press his mouth against the sharp cut of Agron’s jaw, feel Agron’s big arms around him, listen to him laugh and be happy for once.

“You know, sometimes, I don’t even want to fuck him. I just do it because he usually is happy after.” Agron’s eyes are still bright, still gleaming from under his thick eyelashes, but they’re starting to droop, neck extended when he leans back against the couch. It makes his Adam’s apple stand out, a bump in all that smooth skin.

“You don’t have to, Agron.” Nasir ends up leaning his head down where Agron’s is, positioned to face him. He knows he’s probably breathing on Agron’s ear, feeling hot and gooey when Agron turns to look at him.

“Hey Nasir.” With one finger, Agron ends up aiming for Nasir’s mouth, instead landing on his chin. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Yeah.”

Distantly, Nasir wonders why it can’t always be like this, the two of them fucking wasted, laying together and whispering with barely any space between them. He doesn’t want the sex. He doesn’t want Agron’s fucking perfect body. He doesn’t even want Agron’s smile always directed at him. No, Nasir wants it all. Agron’s joy, his anger, his loyalty. Whatever makes him happy or sad or feeling like shit. Nasir wants to be there for everything, to be everything that Agron wants too.

“Sometimes, when it’s really late and I am feeling really shitty,” Agron’s forehead drops to rest against Nasir’s, breath hot as he whispers. “I pretend it’s you in the bed next to me, not him. Or that I’m inside of you. Or that you’ll be there when I wake up with some ridiculously complicated coffee and some story to tell me to make it all better.”

“Do you want that?” Nasir can barely breathe, wants to focus harder on being calmer but his head is spinning.

“All the time. Even when it’s not late. Even when it’s good and Tiberius is being civil.” Agron sighs deep and miserable, tilting his head back to stare at Nasir. “Even right now. I wish we could just fucking blow this place and go get ice cream or go walk down by the docks. I don’t want everyone. Just you.”

Slowly and so fucking carefully, Nasir wraps his pinky finger around Agron’s, hidden by their touching legs. It’s a gentle press of their skin, something just for them.

“I think about that too. All the time. Every time.”

Agron smiles again, dimples and all, and the fire in Nasir’s chest turns from an angry roar to a warm glow. He knows that it’s going to fucking sting when Agron pulls away later, gets up to find Tiberius, apologize and kiss him and probably take him to bed. For now, though, this one minute, it’s just mingled breath and forbidden secrets.


End file.
